


Wedding Bells

by SilvinLewisDragneel



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Edwardian Period, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Parabatai, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvinLewisDragneel/pseuds/SilvinLewisDragneel
Summary: On the eve of an important event, Matthew and Cordelia don't want to part
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/Matthew Fairchild
Kudos: 12





	Wedding Bells

_ Alicante, Idris _

_ 1905 _

It was very hot in that room.

And no, it did not only have to do with the weather that was approaching the city of Alicante at that time, but with the actions they were taking.

They had already gotten used to this. Cordelia ran her fingers through the golden strands of Matthew's hair as he tangled his fingers in the strands of red hair that fell her back.

They kissed passionately, reclining on the couch in that empty room in the consul's house. She straddled him, feeling the heat of his body close to hers.

Matthew's kisses grew hotter as the minutes passed. Cordelia could feel her burning, how Matthew's hands caressing her legs under the dress were on fire.

Cordelia groaned, Matthew bit her lip and they looked into each other's eyes.

She loved to see that deep green, his pupils were enlarged as if he saw the treasure that Cordelia was. And she felt that way about him, felt so loved, so desired. Seeing the adoration in Matthew's eyes filled her with immense warmth in her chest.

And she hoped Matthew saw the same in her eyes, too. Because I felt it. She wanted Matthew to see how much she loved him, how much she wanted him.

They joined their foreheads, breathing the same air as each other. They closed their eyes as Matthew's caresses continued to rise, but there was no sexual connotation in them, rather, there was tranquility, patience, and love.

"Matthew…" Cordelia began to speak. "Today…"

The door chimed.

They froze, staring at the door. Matthew's hands came out from under Cordelia's gold dress.

"Matthew?" It was James. "Are you there?"

"Yes," Matthew answered the call. "What's wrong?"

"Your mother says it's time to start. I've been looking for you, we must go to the ceremony." Matthew sighed, running his hands over Cordelia's waist.

He didn't want to leave her.

"Have you seen Cordelia?" James asked. "Lucie is looking for her." Matthew and Cordelia looked at each other. Cordelia hugged his neck.

"Didn't you ask Alastair?" Matthew suggested. If only I had a little more time with Cordelia…

"No. But you're right, it must be with him. Come on, your mother's waiting for us." Matthew sighed.

"I'm going," he replied. He closed his eyes and gave Cordelia a soft, silent kiss. "I love you" he whispered. Cordelia's eyes gleamed.

"Me too," she replied in a whisper, rising from his lap. And going to hide while Matthew got out.

When she heard the door close, she walked over to it and opened it slightly so she could see the backs of the parabatai walking away. One in a black suit with gold and one in a single black suit.

Cordelia sighed and waited for them to get farther away so she could leave the room and go to Lucie.

She had to finish getting ready for her wedding.

**_._ **

The consul's house was the closest to the agreement room, where weddings were held.

Matthew looked at the pretty decorations, which he and Anna had taken care of. His mother was on the dais, as consul, she would be the one who would officiate the entire wedding.

At the guests, Cordelia's family was present: Only her mother with her baby and Alastair, since Elías had died. Lucie would be the one to lead Cordelia down the aisle, as  _ suggenes _ . The others were friends and family. The Herondales, the Lightwoods, various families from the London enclave.

"Come on," James called, taking him by the shoulder and leading him down the aisle. They stood together, as groom and  _ suggenes _ , and waited for the bride to make her entrance.

As soon as the music began to play, Matthew felt his heart leap into his mouth and his eyes fill with tears. Cordelia was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he could have seen in his life.

She was dressed in the same golden dress that he had messed up moments before. She had loose red hair, like a halo of blood around her shoulders and a wreath of flowers, daisies, on her head.

She directed her dark eyes at him and then turned them down and smiling.

The last time Matthew had seen Cordelia shy had been in her bed, the first time they had had sex. Matthew had had sex before, but with Cordelia, it was such an intimate occasion, because he had not only stripped physically but emotionally.

Cordelia continued to advance on Lucie's arm. Which also looked very radiant.

As Cordelia approached the altar, Matthew's heart rose to his throat and fell to his stomach. The world was lost and only Cordelia was present in it. 

However, it wasn't until James gave him a shove on the shoulder that he realized Cordelia was in front of him, waiting for Matthew to take his hand.

Matthew swallowed, took Cordelia's soft hand, and they both looked at the consul.

After all, it was his wedding.

**_._ **

They had had a day apart, unable to see each other since the groom could not see the bride before the wedding. They had practically forbidden it with the excuse of bad luck, but after everything that happened a year ago? Not only in the battles and losses but emotionally.

There was no room for bad luck in them. Not when they'd been through a lot already.

Matthew hadn't wanted a mere guess to keep him from seeing Cordelia. And neither did she.

That was why they had been in hiding before the wedding. Because Matthew and Cordelia had been so nervous about the event. Because they had been scared that it was all a dream.

Because still, with his hand on the other, Matthew believed that he was dreaming, that all this was not real. He felt in the clouds.

It wasn't until he said his vows and marked the marriage rune on Cordelia's wrist that he knew this was happening.

It wasn't until Cordelia said her vows as well, and then marked the rune on his as well, that he realized they were husband and wife.

It wasn't until his mother said they could kiss, and he felt Cordelia's soft lips on his that he realized this was happening, that everything they had suffered had been worth it because they were together.

Because although there were fears about the feelings discovered, because although there was fear of being discovered in so many of their furtive encounters because although they were terrified of hurting the other person they loved and who at that moment was supporting Matthew and happy for the marriage, they were United.

They loved it.

And they felt that nothing could separate them. ****

**Author's Note:**

> something short and happy because they are not just angst. The truth is that he did mean to fool them at first into thinking that Cordelia and James were going to get married.  
> I don't want to delve too deeply into the problems or how James ended up accepting that Cordelia and Matthew are getting married but -insert meme- brother is a fic. Read it or go. XD  
> I hope you liked it, I wanted to do this so short but full of love.  
> Now ... a sad one from Matthew is coming to XD


End file.
